The Prom Before the Storm
The Prom Before Storm is the 21st episode of Season 3 on CW teen soap 90210. Sypnosis WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME? – As the gang gears up for prom, Dixon (Tristan Wilds) and Annie (Shenae Grimes) find out some devastating news about their futures, while Ivy (Gillian Zinser) learns that Raj's health (guest star Manish Dayal) has taken a turn for the worse. While Silver (Jessica Stroup) is in the hospital, Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) tries to rekindle her romance with Navid (Michael Steger). Meanwhile, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Max's (guest star Josh Zuckerman) relationship is tested to the limit. Plot The episode begins with Adrianna waking up next to Navid in bed and takes advantage of the other night and makes Navid believe they hooked up while he was drunk and that he still loves her making Navid confused. Then Annie and Liam are at Marla's funeral where Annie is still feeling sad about the way she died, Marla's daughter talks to Annie and stares to her in a strange way. Meanwhile at East Beverly, Harper is having trouble getting everything ready for prom with Silver on her back so she asks Dixon for help. Naomi and Max are happy to finally get out of high school until a teacher shows up and tells Naomi she is failing his class and she won't be able to graduate unless she finishes her last paper. Later, Navid goes to visit Silver at the hospital feeling guilty for what Adrianna told him. Adrianna shows up too and brings some flowers to Silver who is happy that her best friend and her boyfriend are with her. The doctor tells Silver she hasn't taken her pills but Silver denies and claims she has been taking them and has them at her house. However, in her blood test the medicine wasn't found so she will prove to him she is not lying by taking the bottle of pills to the hospital while Adrianna is seen worried about finding out that her pills were in fact changed. At the Wilson´s house, Debbie talks with Annie and Dixon about their money problems and they can only afford to send one of them to college, They both get disapointed but support their mom. Ivy is with Raj at one of his doctor's appointments and there is very bad news about his cancer. It has progressed and the doctor wants him to start more agressive chemotherapy everyday for the next month. Raj is crestfallen.Max is helping Naomi to finish her paper but Naomi is having trouble getting it done as she is distracted but Max encourages her to keep on doing it but Naomi tells him that she can work better at night and they better wait. Dixon and Harper get the decorations for prom but when it arrives Harper gets stressed bacuse it has nothing to do with the theme they chose for the prom. The delivery man tells them that the girl who ordered it was very excited about it and was specific about what she wanted. At Silver's house Adrianna passes to drop a gift with the reason to use the bathroom and steals Silver's pills. The next day Max is reading Naomi's paper and he is proud of her and Naomi gets happy for having all her classes done. Meanwhile Annie asks Dixon to help her with her dress for prom and wants something to match with Marla´s necklace. Dixon tells Annie that she can go to Carnegie Melon and he will attend a public University and Annie thanks him for his sacrifice. Back at Silver's house Navid passes by to see how she is doing and if she is sure that she wants to stay at home on the night of prom. When Silver goes to the bathroom to check on her pills she notices that they are missing but Silver cannot believe it because she saw them in the morning and the only person who used the bathroom was Adrianna. Silver starts getting suspicous and thinks that Adrianna stole her pills but Navid tells her to calm down because the doctor told her she might feel paranoid a couple of days and leaves for prom. The gang arrive to the prom where they find a strange decoration for the place, inside here Ivy is with Raj until two girls ask Ivy to take a picture with them and Raj takes the opportunity to put alcohol in his drink. Then Annie reaches to Dixon and tells him that she sold Marla´s necklace and now they can go to the colleges of their dreams and Marla would be proud of her for doing it. Everyone starts to dance but Navid is sitting alone so Adrianna goes and confronts him about what happened but he still doesn't believe it because he loves Silver so much but she insists that it happened. Ivy is looking for Raj and finds him outside drunk with two other boys skating in the stairs. Ivy tells him to come back inside with her but Raj starts talking to her in a bad way and she leaves angry inside. Back at the prom Harper and Dixon are about to announce the King and Queen and the ones selected are Naomi and Teddy who give a thank you speech to the class of 2011. Then they make the traditional Queen and King dance, Max asks Naomi for a dance and Teddy starts dancing with Marco. After her moment of glory Naomi´s night turns into disaster after her history teacher accuses her of cheating on her last paper and she needs to talk with the principal and she might be not able to graduate. Meanwhile Ivy is still mad at Raj when shows up with one of the waitresses and asks Ivy to have a threesome. Disgusted, Ivy walks away, Raj follows her outside where he aplogizes for acting like a jerk. Ivy starts crying because she desn't want him to die but he is making everything harder and they make up. After being rejected by Navid, a vengeful Adrianna goes to Silver's house and tells her that she kissed Navid the other night and that he could cheat on her again making Silver sad. This forces Silver confront Navid at the prom for kissing Adrianna but he still does not remember any of it. She slaps him and leaves angrily. Meanwhile Naomi talks to Max about what happened and gets mad at him for not believing her and thinking she is dumb. Dixon is with Harper watching others dance and Dixon asks her why she never dances revealing that she is never asked for the dances and thats why she planned them beacuse it was the only way to attend. Feeling sorry for her he asks for a dance. The next morning Annie and Dixon come back from prom where they find Debbie with a lawyer and reveal to Annie that Marla has left her the entire estate. Ivy and Raj are at the beach talking where they decide to get married because they want to be with each other while they can. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Manish Dayal as Raj Kher :Freddie Smith as Marco Salazar Guest starring :Hayley Holmes as Harper Bergman :Kurt Long as Mr. Schwartz :John Billingsley as Mr. Phillips Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon * This episode marks the final appearance of Lori Loughlin (Debbie) as a series regular, although she is still listed in the main credits in the next episode. * She makes a guest appearance in Til Death Do Us Part Music *"Bang On Ya Drum" by Buddy *"Better Than Love" by Hurts *"Bright Lights Bigger City" by Cee Lo Green *"Distant Sures" by The Cave Singers *"Every Love That Ever Was" by Home Video *"Filled Away" by Kite In The Air *"Just A Little Bit" by Kids of 88 *"Lighting UTNG Version" by Birds & Batteries *"One Left Hand Theremin" by Kevin O'Meara *"Satellites" by Catcall *"Take It Or Leave It" by Kite In The Air *"The Holiday Song" by She Wants Revenge *"Trouble" by Dukes Of Daville *"Unexpected Happening's" by Ashland's Attic Photos 321naomi.jpeg 321rivy.jpeg 321crowns.jpeg 321maxomi.jpeg 321tedane.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 3